I Am Not Important
by SneverusSnapers
Summary: A quick one-shot about how Peeta feels when he is reaped alongside Katniss, and the thoughts he encounters of all the consequences he may and will face. Please read, it's really quick!


**A/N:** Ok, I said I'd get onto the sequel to Gnawing Hunger, but I've written the first three chapters, which I am posting later this week, and I really felt the need to do another one shot, even if it is straight after 'I Remember'. I just got into the mood! So here's a really quick one-shot about Peeta!

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Not Important<strong>

My name is not important. My life is not important. I am not important. But she is.

Reaped - a single word and a single death sentence. Now I know I am going to die, I can be sure of it. If my name was important I would tell you, and I would tell you about me. I would tell you that my name is Peeta Mellark; I would tell you that I am the son of a baker; I would tell you about my two elder brothers and my parents; I would tell you about my feelings. But it isn't important. I'm not important. If you want to know who is important look at the girl beside me – Katniss Everdeen. She is important, just she doesn't know it yet; she doesn't know the effect she can have on people, on me. She doesn't know that what she did for Prim struck us in our hearts in only a way that our funeral symbol could only brush on. She doesn't know that she is going to win the hunger games. How do I know? I am going to make sure.

I want to survive, I want to live. Yet when I ask myself why I want to live the only answer I can ever conjure up is Katniss, Katniss Everdeen. But only one of us can survive; only one of us can live. And if she was to die and I was to live then it would mean that there would not be any reason for it, there would not be any reason for my life. So it is decided, in a mere second, it is decided that I will die and she will live. Yet along with that decision comes a death sentence, riddled with holes and problems, lies and solid walls. But I know that, however much it may seem impossible, it isn't. It can't be. I have to get there, to the final two, alongside her. And then I will take my life, it is decided as if in an instant.

But I can't know her, I can't. She can't be suspicious of me or I'll never make it to the final two. It has to seem that our friendship, which I suppose there will have to be, is one that only recently blossomed and was nurtured by Katniss. She can't know that I already know her, even if she doesn't know me. She can't know that I look at her practically every day; that I know everything about her and am still thirsty for more. She can't know that. She would think I am some sort of creepy stalker if she knew that I knew. Yet I do know, and it makes me wonder if I am. Am I just some creepy stalker, convincing myself I have feelings for her? Yet she doesn't know me, we haven't talked and I know her. The more I think about it the more afraid I get and a lone tear trickles pitifully down my face. As soon as I notice I brush it aside instantly. But it's too late, she's realized. I hope she thinks it's because I have just been reaped, not that I'm afraid of what she will think of me.

Everything is so confusing, nothing makes any real sense. Nothing ever made sense around that girl though; Katniss Everdeen has always been a mystery. But now it's time to investigate. Why does she not cry or at least look upset? She looks set in stone, almost appears slightly bored even. How can that be? How can so many thoughts and questions whizz through my head in a space of a few seconds? I close my eyes and gulp back more bitter tears of regret. I have to hide myself, the true myself, and start it all again. I have to pretend I don't know Katniss Everdeen. So that's me.

My name is not important. My life is not important. I am not important. But she is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you liked this, review and vote on my poll on my profile page! If you didn't like this, review and vote on my poll on my profile page!

Of course if you liked this I have three other one-shots for the hunger games which I have written previously, 'Blizzard of Emotions', 'Luck, Doubt, Pain, BLOOD.' and 'I Remember'! and if you want something longer then why don't you read Gnawing Hunger, which is almost a proper story length! Thank you - and don't forget to review and vote on my poll on my profile page!

~SneverusSnapers


End file.
